


Super Pen Pals

by Ohshitmyship



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Kinda?, Multi, Pen Pals AU, but also canon-compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohshitmyship/pseuds/Ohshitmyship
Summary: As part of Arcadia OaksHigh's freshman French class, they must become pen pals with the second year students at Collège François Dupont in Paris. Jim is paired up with Marinette, and they bond over their love of food, and later, their unrequited love for oblivious classmates. However, as their lives start to get weirder, they find comfort in confiding with someone who lives in another timezone, almost completely oblivious to what was going on in the other city. But details are slipped, news reports read, and secrets exposed....Note that the idea for this fic is credited to misscrazyfangirl123, fanaticfangirl2602, and itspetitefantomestuff- all of whom are on Tumblr





	1. Marinette's Letter to Jim

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this idea- Cred to itspetitefantomestuff on tumblr for the idea that I modified. These two shows are TOTALLY different, but I feel like Jim and Marinette would get along really well if they got the chance. SO here is an unexpected cross-over. Also aquick note- Marinette's letters are in English, while Jim's are in French. This is actually what you're supposed to do when doing bilingual contact and it really improves your language!  
> Happy reading!

Hello! My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I am 14 years old, and attend Collège François Dupont in Paris. But, I guess you would call it a high school! I am very excited to start this pen pal with you, and I hope we become friends!  
Madame Bustier advised us to tell our partner what we like, so here’s what I like: fashion, art, drawing, hanging out with my friends, and going to cafés. That is very popular here- almost every corner has a café, a flower shop, or a bakery! My parents own a bakery, and I like to think it’s the best in Paris. What do your parents do? What do you like to do for fun? I like to go to the movies with my friends, or the pool if it’s hot outside! Sometimes my friends like Alix and Kim have competitions, which we like to make bets and cheer for! Are your friends like that?  
By the way, what is Arcadia Oaks like? We were shown on the map that it’s in California, and near Los Angeles. Have you ever been there?  
Anyways, that’s all for this letter-hope to hear back from you soon!


	2. Jim's Letter To Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim sends his response

Hello Marinette! My name is Jim Lake Jr, and I’m in my freshman year (grade 9) at Arcadia Oaks High. I like to go for bike rides around the city with my best friend Toby, as well as cooking and hiking in the woods. I also like movies, especially scary ones.

It’s so cool that your parents own a bakery! I really like cooking, but I bake sometimes too. Do you like to bake as well? And I think it’s really cool that you like fashion- it seems like you’re in the right city for it! And is Paris really like in the movies? Do you like living there? As for Arcadia Oaks, we are close to LA and almost everyone here has been, but we don’t go often. It’s dirty and crowded. Fun for day trips like shopping and checking out cool stuff, but most people like it better here. Honestly though, I love the excitement of the city, we don’t get that here.

You asked what my parents did- my mom is a doctor and she works at the local clinic. Dad isn’t around, but he used to be a contractor. Both of your parents are really bakers?

I hope to hear from you soon!


	3. Secrets SUCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a year later- Marinette is Ladybug, Jim is the Trollhunter and his birthday is fast approaching. It's hard to lead a double superhero life, and while they can't really say as much, Jim and Marinette find solace in complaining about keeping secrets from loved ones, and how tough it is.

“-and then he offered me his umbrella!” Marinette said with a happy sigh. She had been sewing something when Jim video called her, but the fabric was abandoned when she had started to talk about Adrien.

“That’s really sweet of him!” Jim said with a smile as he searched through his fridge, his back to his phone and Marinette, “What did you say?”

“Nothing,” Marinette said with a groan, “I couldn’t talk. The umbrella closed on me and we both laughed. Then he had to leave. And now I can hardly say a sentence to him!”

“I know how you feel,” Jim said as he started chopping vegetables for his lunch,”there’s this girl in my English class, Claire. Ugh, she’s so pretty and smart and waaaay out of my league.”

“I’m sure she’d love to go out with you!” Marinette assured, “You’re cool, funny, and you can cook! That grilled cheese recipe you gave me, by the way, is amazing!”

“Thanks,” Jim laughed, “and I made those choquette things.Not as fluffy as I wanted, but still pretty good.”

“I should ship you some, and you like those Dragibus, yes?”

“Yes please,” Jim said with a smile, “and I am  _ definitely  _ sending you Reese’s Pieces.”

“Sounds good! I ate them all in a day, and I should not have done that.”

They both laughed and Jim suddenly remembered why he had called Marinette.

“By the way, Mari,” he said, “I saw a news report today about some sort of attack by a rock monster?”

Marinette immediately stiffened and her eyes darted to something that Jim couldn’t see before she laughed nervously.

“Yeah! I guess Paris has a new supervillain and two heroes!”

“What happened, exactly?” Jim asked, putting the vegetables into a pan, “Like, how did the guy turn into rocks?”

“There’s one person behind it, we think,” Marinette said, seeming to be choosing her words. Jim didn’t think much of it, since English wasn’t her first language. He felt bad, but she said it was easier for both of them to video in English, “He calls himself Hawkmoth. He seems to have the power to turn people into monsters to do his dirty work.”

“That’s crazy!” Jim said, “And the heroes who stopped them- what were their names?”

“Ladybug and Cat Noir.”

“It’s good that they were there,” Jim noted, “was this like, their debut? Or were they around before?”

“I don’t know,” Marinette said, picking at her fabric, “no one knows anything about them. They just showed up and when the battle was done, they disappeared.”

“Weird,” Jim said, “you think you’ll be seeing more of them?”

“Probably...this Hawkmoth guy seems to be happy to cause trouble.”

“I hope no one gets hurt,” Jim said, “I’m worried. Wasn’t the guy who was turned to rocks a classmate of yours?”

Marinette nodded, “Poor Ivan. We think the akumas prey on bad emotions.”

“Akuma?”

Marinette stiffened again and laughed nervously, “Oh, did I say akuma? Haha, I think that’s what Ladybug called them! You know, the thing that turns people into villains!”

“Uh, right,” Jim said, “anyways, I hope Ivan is okay.”

“Yeah… he’s alright. A little shaken up, but he’ll be okay. I guess Paris has to keep a watch out for akumas.”

“Honestly, I don’t envy you,” Jim said with a laugh, “I want adventure, but I think a guy made of stone is a little too much adventure for me.”

“Fair enough!” Marinette laughed.

There came a knock at Jim’s door and he peeked around the corner, seeing Toby waving at him. He waved back to let him know he saw him and turned back to his phone.

“Toby’s here now, I gotta go! Talk to you later!”

“Okay!” Marinette said, “I’ll call you tomorrow morning!”

“Stay safe!”

Then the call ended and Marinette sighed, slumping forward on her desk. Tikki flew over to her.

“Are you sure I can’t even tell Jim?” Marinette asked, lifting her head, “He lives halfway around the world.”

“I’m sorry, Marinette,” Tikki said with a frown, “no one can know you’re Ladybug! Not even Jim. How do you know he won’t tell someone, even accidentally?”

“I trust Jim,” Marinette argued before sighing, “but you’re right. It just sucks Tikki- I used to tell him everything, and he told me everything. I hate keeping this secret from him.”

“I know, but you have to.”

“Yeah, I know.”

 

A couple of months later, Marinette noticed Jim was looking way too stressed out. When she pointed it out, he vehemently denied it.

“What?” He said with a laugh, “Pfft, no way. Must be the camera. I’m fit as a fiddle!”

“Sure…” Marinette said, not entirely believing him, “just remember that hot chocolate with cinnamon is always good.”

“I know, “ Jim said with a brittle laugh, “I feel like that’s all I’ve been drinking lately, and mixing it with coffee.” He caught Marinette’s eye in the screen and sighed, “Okay. I’m tired.”

“I knew it!” Marinette said through gritted teeth, taking a pin out of her mouth and putting it in a hat, “Jim, you don’t have to lie.”

“I wish I didn’t,” he mumbled to himself.

“What was that?”

“I said...I wish I didn’t...not join theatre?”

Marinette cocked her head in confusion, obviously not understanding. Jim sighed in relief, thankful for the slight language barrier between them, “I mean, I’m glad I joined the play, but I’ve been bumped down to understudy.”

“Understudy?”

“Basically if Steve gets sick or hurt, I have to be ready to play Romeo.”

Marinette wrinkled her nose, “Steve is playing Romeo?”

“Yup,” Jim sighed, “and Claire is Juliet.”

Marinette’s eyes widened, “No!”  
“Yeah...she’s not exactly happy about it either. But, I think she hates me now anyways.”

“Why?” Marinette asked, “You said things were going well!”  
“They were,” Jim admitted, “but I kept missing rehearsals, and then I babysat her brother and...accidentally...had a rave at her house?”

“Jim!  _ Non! Tu ne fais pas ça!” _

_ “Oui,”  _ Jim said ruefully, “I don’t know why I thought it would be a good idea….”

“That’s so unlike you! I didn’t know you even liked raves.”

“I don’t.”

“I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me…”

Jim panicked and just started laughing, “Hahaha! What? Pfft, no way! I’m an open book!”

Marinette looked at him quizzically before sighing heavily, “If you don’t want to tell me, that’s alright. I’m not exactly telling you everything, either.”

“I appreciate that,” Jim said softly, smiling, “I feel like everyone who doesn’t already know is getting suspicious, shoving their noses in, but I can’t tell them. And I’ve never been one to keep secrets before.”

“I know what you mean,” Marinette said with a sigh, “I can’t even tell Alya about my secret, or my parents.”

“Toby knows about me,” Jim said, “but that was only because he was there when it happened. But Mom- I wish I could tell her, but she would freak out and she’s already so stressed out about work.”

“You should tell her,” Marinette insisted, “I wish I could tell my parents- would make my life so so  _ so  _ much easier.”

“But- gah!” Jim threw up his hands in frustration, “I wish I could explain it to you. I just- this is the best way to keep her safe.”

Marinette nodded, picking at the fabric again, “I’m jealous,” she admitted, “I wish I had that choice to tell my parents. I want to tell them so badly, but I can’t.”

“I’m sure it’s for a good reason,” Jim tried.

Marinette nodded, “It is. Just.” She sighed, “I want them to know. I hate lying to them.”

“I get what you mean,” Jim agreed, “it’s so hard to keep it all to yourself.”

“So I’m glad we can talk about it, kinda,” Marinette said with a small giggle, “even if we can’t really explain it.”

“Yeah. It’s nice to talk to someone who understands.”


	4. I'm Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has fought and received the mark of Angor Rot, and calls Marinette in distress. Afterwards, Marinette is shaken and can't help but feel like she's powerless.

Marinette glared at the clock when she climbed in through her window, detransforming in the dark.

“4 am,” Marinette said with a heavy yawn, dragging herself to her closet for her pyjamas, “why is Hawkmoth even  _ up  _ at this time?”

“Who knows,” Tikki conceded, “but you should sleep- you have that breakfast date with the girls tomorrow!”

Marinette nodded, picking up her phone and setting an alarm. As she was about to, she saw Jim was video chatting her. She frowned- he knew she was six hours ahead, why would he call?

She changed it so that it was just audio and put the phone to her ear.

“Jim?”

“I’m sorry Mari.” The words tumbled from Jim’s lips, almost too fast for her to grasp, “I know it’s late for you and I’m sorry but something happened and I’m scared and I don’t know who to talk to about this and I just needed to talk to someone and everything is just going downhill and I’m freaking out and-”

“ _ Jim, _ ” Marinette said firmly, “ _ mon Dieu,  _ I can’t understand you when you talk fast, especially at four in the morning.”

“Sorry. I hope I didn’t wake you up.”

“You didn’t,” Marinette said as she glanced at her clock. Tikki frowned at her, “I was out late with my secret. I can talk for a bit, but give me a minute to change. I’ll call you back, okay?”

“Okay.”

The call ended and Marinette looked at Jim’s smiling contact photo in worry. He was usually so composed, even when he was really upset. Whatever had happened, well, she had to guess it couldn’t be anything good.

Anxious, she changed quickly and grabbed a sweater, going onto her balcony so her parents wouldn’t hear. She called back, and Jim picked up before the first ring had finished.

“Mari, I’m scared.”

“Jim, what’s wrong?” The fear in his voice was enough to chill her bones. Over the past few months, she and Jim had revealed more about their double lives and secrets. Both secrets were incredibly dangerous and put them in tough situations, and they had to protect people. Marinette suspected that Jim had an idea that she was Ladybug, but she had no idea what was happening in Arcadia Oaks. The most she had found when doing her own digging (to even the playing field, of course) was a crazy conspiracy blog run by one of Jim’s classmates. All she knew was that Jim was in something dangerous and world-endangering with people named Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, Claire, Draal, Vendel, and other odd names.

“I was out,” Jim began, trying to slow himself down, “with the team fighting Angor Rot. He captured me, put some kind of mark on my face. I don’t know what it means, but Blinky says it’s  _ his  _ mark, and only Tro- I mean, people in my position can get it. It means a fate worse than death.”

“Oh,  _ Jim.”  _ Marinette clutched her jacket, biting her bottom lip, “Can I...see it?”

Jim’s breath hitched before her phone beeped, showing the transfer from audio to video. She pulled her hand back to hold her phone in front of you and moved under the light as Jim’s face came on the screen.

The mark itself didn’t really looks bad. It was some sort of half-skull rune, outlining the facial features of Jim’s right side, but exaggerated and monstrous. The mark was gold and glowed slightly. Tikki hovered over her shoulder and covered her mouth with her hands.

The thing that really bothered her was Jim’s actual face. It was rubbed red on the mark, as if he had repeatedly tried to get it off. His eyes were bloodshot, his cheeks tearstained.

“It won’t come off,” he said with a sigh, rubbing his eyes, “and I’ve tried everything. I think it’s magic.”

“Right. Gimme one second.” Marinette muted the video and turned to Tikki, “You know what it is?”

“Yes,” Tikki said slowly, “I shouldn’t say.”

“Can he get it off?”

“Any kind of flower rubbed on it, or a citrus fruit consumed will remove it. But...the magic is still there.”

Marinette nodded, turning back to Jim, “My friend says you should rub some flowers on it. If you can’t do that, eat pumpkin.”

“Citrus,” Tikki whispered, “not  _ citrouille. _ ”

“Oh, sorry, eat a citrus.”

Jim nodded and took a shaky breath, running his hands through his hair, “Thanks Mari, I won’t even ask how you know that- you can’t answer.”

“I honestly don’t know why my friend knows that,” Marinette said, “but...Jim...what did Blinky mean when he said...worse than death?”

He rubbed the mark, frowning, “It means I could have my soul stolen.”

“Oh.”

Jim laughed bitterly, “Yeah, a little scary. I like having my soul in my body.”

“Jim,” Marinette said softly, “what are you doing?”

Jim sighed again, “Honestly Mari, I wish I could tell you. I really,  _ really  _ do. I talk to Blinky, Tobes, Claire… but they don’t really get it. Not really. I feel like you do.”

“I do, but Jim, you’re in way more danger!” Marinette cried, sitting down in her chair, “the worst that happens to me is my mir- I mean my package is taken and used for evil. Paris could be in danger, maybe even all of France, but not the world. Not my soul. I’m scared for you, Jim.”

“I am too,” Jim admitted, “But rule number one: always be afraid.”

“I don’t understand you, Jim.”

“I know. Anyways, I actually feel a lot better now, thanks Mari. Goodnight.”

Before she could say anything more, Jim hung up. She sighed and slumped back in her seat, staring up at the few stars seen in the sky.

“Tikki,” she began, “what is Jim?”

 

The next day, she knocked on Master Fu’s door, a thousand thoughts in her mind.

“Come in!”

She opened the door to see Master Fu sipping tea pleasantly with Wayzz.

“Ah, Marinette,” he said with a smile, “I knew it was you, but I was not expecting. Is something wrong?”

Marinette shook her head, then nodded. Nervously, she took a seat on one of the floor cushions. Master Fu put his tea down as Wayzz and Tikki shared an odd look.

“What is wrong?”

Marinette had totally forgotten to set her alarm after her call with Jim, and was late to breakfast. Throughout the meal and all in her dreams, she had seen Jim’s face, heard his words.

“I have a friend,” she began, “his name is Jim, and he lives in California. We met through a pen pal program last year and we stayed friends. When I became Ladybug, he was the only person I could really talk about it with. But I didn’t tell him!” Marinette added quickly, “We both have a secret, and we agreed we could talk about it, but not tell each other. And last night, he called me with a mysterious mark on his face.”

“Do you have a picture?”

Marinette nodded and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She had sketched it before falling asleep. Jim’s haunted face and the glowing skull irked her.

Master Fu’s eyes widened when he saw it, and Wayzz gasped.

“He was sealed away!” Wayzz cried, “Six hundred years ago!”

“A changeling released him,” Tikki explained, “he seems to be high up in the Janus Order.”

“Wait,” Marinette said, “you know what is happening with JIm?”

Tikki frowned and nodded, looking towards Master Fu who put the drawing down and sighed sadly.

“Marinette,” he said gravely, “your friend has been passed an incredible mantle- the title of Trollhunter. I’ve never heard of a human Trollhunter, quite curious…”

“What does this mean?” Marinette asked, “Please, I’m scared for Jim.”

Master Fu shook his head, “There is nothing we can do, Marinette. Kwamis are great beings, but the world of trolls is wild and unpredictable. We have mixed in the past, but we tend to stay separate.”

“Trolls?” Marinette echoed, “I don’t understand.”

“There is a race of beings that are called trolls,” Master Fu explained, “they live in underground hidden cities, skin like stone, and sun turns them into statues. They are ancient beings and each troll may live for hundreds of years. There was a tribe who lived in England long ago, fighting alongside Merlin in a great battle against good and evil that destroyed their home. They then are said to have migrated to America, and from your information it seems they have made a home in California.”

“And Jim is a troll hunter?”

“No, he is  _ the  _ Trollhunter,” Master Fu corrected, “a title originating from Merlin himself, passed from troll to troll to protect the good trolls and humans. To my knowledge, there has never been a human Trollhunter, so this is very interesting, and could mean something big is coming.”

“Something big?” Marinette asked, “What does that mean? Is Jim in danger? What’s going to happen?”

“I don’t know,” Master Fu admitted, “my knowledge of trolls is very limited, and I have never personally interacted with one. I do know that they can be Miraculous Holders.”

“But what does this mean for Jim?” Marinette insisted, “He called me last night and he was so scared...I want to know if I can help him.”

“I’m afraid there is nothing we can do,” Master Fu said sadly, “neither you nor Chat Noir can leave Paris- you’re the only one who can purify the akumas.”

“I know, but please, there has to be something I can do.”

Master Fu hummed, obviously thinking.

“Master,” Wayzz suggested softly, “perhaps she should tell the Trollhunter she is Ladybug. Let him know that he is not alone in protecting the world.”

“And you said he lives in California?” Master Fu asked, “And he would not tell anyone?”

“He might tell the rest of his team,” Marinette said, “like Blinky and Aaarrrgghh.”

Master Fu’s eyes widened, “Blinky...I know that name.”

He got up and went over to his bookshelf, pulling a book which triggered a hidden drawer to come forward. He reached in and pulled an old leather book from it, bringing it over.

“Could she mean Blinkous Galadrigal?” Wayzz asked.

“And Aaarrrgghh was the name Argemont took after he betrayed the Gum-Gums,” Tikki said.

“Here!” Master Fu said, turning the book so Marinette could see. The drawings were very square, unlike the designs of the Book of Miraculous. The picture was of several scary looking creatures, apparently trolls, “This is the tribe of Hearthstone Trollmarket, the tribe of the Trollhunter.” He pointed to a troll in shiny silver armour and wielding a wide sword, “This is Daya the Deliverer, the Trollhunter who sealed away the Gum-Gums.”

“You said,” Marinette recalled, “that someone had been sealed away fro 600 years. Do you mean-”

“No,” Master Fu and the kwamis all said quickly.

“Excuse me,” Wayzz said, “but the Gum-Gums are still in the Darklands. The troll we are talking about was a servant of Morgana- he knows dark magic and is known to steal the souls of the Trollhunters. If he has left his mark, he plans to take their soul.”

“Jim mentioned that,” Marinette said, “is there any way to reverse it?”

“I do not know,” Master Fu said sadly, “this book is all the knowledge of trolls available to me that I know is true. It’s old, and the only other copy that exists has been lost to the ages. The Book of Ga-Huel, and this is only a reproduction of a handful of pages.”

Marinette slumped and sighed, “I see.”

“You must not lose hope, Marinette,” Master Fu said assuringly, “I’m sure Jim has been trained well, and he can overcome this.”

Marinette nodded, looking at the slightly crumpled drawing, now on the floor. She saw the glowing imprint on Jim’s face, and her heart dropped.

“Good evening my Lady,” Chat Noir teased as he landed on the roof they had agreed to meet on for patrol.

“Hey.”

“Is something wrong?”

Marinette laughed, “You know me too well, kitty.”

“What’s up?” He asked, sitting down next to her.

“I...have a friend,” she began carefully, “he lives far away. Lately, he’s been given a responsibility, similar to ours. But he’s in a lot of danger right now, and I can’t do anything for him.”

“I’m so sorry Ladybug,” Chat said, putting a hand on her shoulder, “I know what it’s like to feel powerless…you just have to have faith in your friend.”

“I know, and from what he’s told me, he knows what he’s doing,” Marinette said, “but I’m still worried. He doesn’t have a magic fix-it like we do with Lucky Charm. Everything that happens is permanent- his friend has already lost his hand in a fight.” Marinette bit down on her lip, feeling her chin tremble and her eyes sting. 

“Oh, Ladybug,” Chat said soothingly, rubbing her back, “that’s awful.”

“And now he has someone very dangerous after him, and he wants to-” Marinette slapped a hand to her mouth, holding back a sob. Tears had started to stream down her face and she felt her skin get hot. She had never cried in front of Chat Noir before.

Silently, Chat put an arm around her as she cried into him. He took her into his lap and cradled her, stroking her hair. Marinette couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed but she welcomed the comfort. 

“I’m worried,” she whispered, “and so, so scared for Jim. Something bad is going to happen to him, and there’s nothing I can do.”


	5. Back and Forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is the Trollhunter. Marinette is Ladybug. C'mon. You would ask the same questions.

“And I can’t tell  _ anyone??”  _

Marinette, or rather Ladybug, laughed and shook her head, “Only exceptions are Blinky, Vendel, and Aaarrrgghh. Master Fu’s orders.”

Jim slumped back in his chair, the video open on his computer, “Holy crap. You’re Ladybug? How did I not see this coming?”

Marinette shrugged, “We do a pretty good job of hiding it. Now you know what I mean when I say I can’t tell anyone.”

“So….” Jim started, “why are you telling me? I mean, I’m not complaining! I’m glad you told me! And this is  _ super  _ cool, by the way. Damn, my pen pal is  _ Ladybug! _ ”

“I appreciate it,” Marinette said with a smile that soon turned sheepish, “and to be honest, I found out you were the Trollhunter, so it’s only fair you know that I’m Ladybug.”

Jim’s eyes widened and he stiffened. Then he leaned forward, eyes Marinette suspiciously, “How did you find that out?”

“Turns out that Master Fu- the guy that gave me Tikki- knows a little about trolls. He’s never personally met one, but apparently we’ve had troll Miraculous Holders.”

“Huh,” Jim said, “fair enough. I can’t really imagine a troll in spandex and I don’t want to- and I just did. Can’t get that out of my mind.”

Marinette giggled, “Good luck with that. I have to go meet Chat Noir now, but we’ll talk after.”

“Cool!” Jim said with a smile, “I have training with Blinky until tonight anyways. Which, by the way, I can finally tell you how crazy it is.”

 

When Jim dragged himself to his room, he was bone-tired. Everything ached and it would be a million times worse in the morning, but he knew he was getting stronger, and he was in a fight not just for his safety or even his life- it was his soul at stake. Yeah, that thought was not going away anytime soon.

As he flopped onto his bed, his phone rang. He groaned and picked it up. When he saw the contact picture winking back at him, he remembered that he needed to Marinette about human Blinky.

He quickly picked up and grinned, “Hey Ladybug!”

Marinette- not Ladybug- smiled back at him, “It’s Marinette now. By the way, Tikki says hi!”  
“Oh, hi Tikki!” Jim waved with his free hand and then frowned, “Wait, why can’t I see Tikki?”

“Kwamis can’t be seen on camera or heard,” Marinette explained, “pretty cool, right?”

Jim smiled, “I wish it was the same with trolls, but they’re a lot harder to miss.”

“This is very true,” Marinette said with a laugh, “speaking of which, how was training?”

“Everything hurts,” Jim admitted, “but that’s normal. I’m so excited now, I can tell you all about the weird stuff that’s happened to me! Like human Blinky, crazy Angor Rot, Vendel, Draal, defeating Bular! That was pretty cool. Oh! And how I got this amulet and-”

“Jim,” Marinette said, “ _ lentement, s’il vous plaît?” _

“Ah,” Jim said with an awkward laugh, “ _ désolé.  _ Where should I start? But now I know you’re Ladybug, I wanna know everything.”

“How about this,” Marinette offered, “you ask a question and I answer it, then I ask and you answer it, and we go back and forth?”

“Good idea,” Jim said, “okay uhhh first question….hmm… Oh yeah, how did you become Ladybug?”

“Mister Pigeon?” Jim cried, laughing too hard for his sore body, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Don’t let his name fool you,” Marinette said wagging a finger at her phone, “he almost got us. Paris has a lot of pigeons.”

“Okay, yeah, that’s fair,” Jim wheezed as he calmed down, “okay your turn.”

They had been going through this for hours and he was sure it was late for Marinette, but it was a Saturday, and they were having way too much fun.

“Okay… what’s the weirdest thing a troll has said to you?”

“Tough one,” Jim said, “they’re not used to humans, some of them still call me ‘fleshbag’ out of habit. And I think...oh yeah, Bagdwella once asked if Toby and I were the troll equivalent of a married couple.”

“What?” Marinette asked with a laugh, “No way!”

“Totally!” Jim said, “Turns out, Blinky was doing some reading on Achilles and Patroclus and they were described as “good friends”, so now when you’re married to someone, you refer to them as a ‘good friend’.”

“That is actually amazing,” Marinette said, “so glad I asked. Your turn.”

“Okay…” Jim said thoughtfully, “who is Chat Noir?”

Marinette’s face fell.

“No, sorry, that was stupid,” Jim said quickly, “you can’t tell me-”

“Because I don’t know,” Marinette finished for him, “Neither of us know who the other is.”

Jim frowned, “Why? You’re partners, right? Wouldn’t it make more sense if you knew who the other was? Like, for fights and stuff?”

Marinette shook her head, “We can’t. It’s too dangerous. If Hawkmoth got a hold of us, if one of us was akumatized- he has access to information when he’s in your head, but we don’t know how much. It would be bad if one of us was revealed, but  _ both  _ of us?”

“Right,” Jim agreed, “bad. But… it would have advantages too.”

“Look,” Marinette said with a sigh, “I couldn’t even if I wanted to. I was very strictly told to not tell  _ anyone  _ I was Ladybug. You’re the only exception because you’re the Trollhunter.”

“How does Chat Noir feel about this?”

Marinette gave him a small smile, “I thought it was my turn to ask?”

“You can have two next time,” Jim replied easily, “but seriously. You both feel the same way?”

“No,” Marinette admitted, “he wants to know, he thinks it’ll be better. I’ve never met his kwami, so I don’t know if he was told the same thing…. He respects me though, which is really nice. He never invades my privacy and although he wants to know who I am, he never tries to trick me or- why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“You’re doing a weird smile. Too confident. How do you call it?” 

“Uhh… a smirk?”

Marinette snapped her fingers, “That’s the one. You’re smirking.”

Jim raised his hands in surrender, “I’m only smirking because you’re making a lovey-dovey face when talking about Chat Noir.”

Marinette blushed furiously at this and started to stammer, “N-n-no I was not! Definitely I wasn’t- I mean no way- who would even- we’re just friends! Barely that! Partners!”

“Okay, okay,” Jim said with a laugh, “but anyways, he seems like a nice guy.”

“Yeah,” Marinette admitted, “I couldn’t ask for a better partner. Except you of course. A sword and suit of armour made of literal daylight would be pretty useful.”

“I know, right?” Jim said, “Makes cool noises, glows, and it’s travel sized.”

“The perfect hero,” Marinette said with a giggle, “okay, so my turn, and I get two this time.”

“Yeah, that’s fair. Go ahead and shoot.”

“Does the ‘good friend’ thing mean Blinky and Aaarrrgghh are married?”

 


	6. Meanwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has gone eerily silent, and Marinette is incredibly worried. How can she not be, knowing her friend's lifestyle?

Jim loved hearing Marinette talk about her troubles as Ladybug.

He loved how badass it all sounded, and it was so soothing because everything ended up okay in the end, not even any property damage. It made Jim happy to know that it was possible to live a dangerous life and still have a happy ending.

But he knew their circumstances were different, they both did. Hawkmoth – as bad as he was – didn’t seem to want to actually hurt people, just cause emotional pain in order to draw out the two heroes and geth their miraculouses. His villains had tried to hurt them, but few were truly lethal. For Jim, lethal was all he dealt with. Even little gnomes could bite off a finger if you weren’t careful. Bular had wanted to “flay the flesh from his bones”, Angor Rot wanted his soul, and Gunmar wanted to release eternal night on the earth, using humans as snacks and entertainment. Yeah, Jim’s life was a little darker than Marinette’s.

Especially when he entered the Darklands.

Between desperately trying to stay alive, searching for food and Enrique, doing his best to mark his path, and keeping his sanity, he thought of his friends. Mostly those back in Arcadia that he had left, but he didn’t forget Marinette. He wondered whatever happened to Lila, since Marinette said she had just kind of stopped coming to school after being akumatized. She had also mentioned that a foreign prince was visiting, and he knew that would be irresistible for Hawkmoth. 

But he mostly felt incredibly guilty. 

He didn’t really regret his decision, because he truly felt like he had to go into the Darklands alone. The others just couldn’t go with him. He should’ve prepared more and probably talked with them, but he knew he had to do what he did. Yet he still felt awful, knowing they were probably losing their minds covering for him and worrying about him. He wondered if his Mom knew. He hoped not.

He worried about Marinette too. It’s not like Toby or Claire would talk to her, as he was the only one with her contact information, and his phone was in his jeans pocket underneath the armour. He hadn’t bothered to check it, since taking off his armour could mean his death, and he also severely doubted he got much of a signal in the Darklands.

He spent weeks on the run, hiding, surviving. He found Enrique, rescued him, and was taken by Gunmar’s army. When he was alone in the cell, when Nomura was asleep, he wept. He was  _ so close,  _ he was  _ right there.  _ But it had closed. He couldn’t be reached. He cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

 

“Is that ‘Le Bon Vin’?” Nomura asked, stopping Jim in his quiet singing as he tried to dog his way out one day.

“Yeah,” he said carefully, “You know it?”

“Of course,” Nomura said, “I spent some time in France in the ‘70s. How do you know it?”

“I’m friends with a French girl,” Jim said, returning to his work, “It’s an old folk song and she used to hum it when she worked. She thought it was the best thing ever when Jagged Stone did a cover of it.”

“Hmmm,” Nomura hummed, “Jagged Stone. I used to listen to him as well. He’s no Tchaikovsky or Grieg, but he’s got talent.”

“He’s a favourite of mine and Marinette’s,” Jim agreed, “She actually did his last album cover.”

“I was captured before it released.”

“Oh.” Jim said as a moment of awkward silence passed, “Well, you’ll have to listen to it when we get out, huh? Trust me, you’re going to love it.”

Nomura chuckled, “If you say so, little Gynt.”

* * *

 

Marinette had not been herself lately, and people had begun to notice. 

She daydreamed more than often in class, even almost missing attendance. She got hit in the face several times during dodgeball – which was very odd and embarrassing for her – as well as tripped more than usual. The slight bags under her eyes usually covered up by makeup became more pronounced, too obvious to hide. Her parents refused to let her help in the bakery, she missed out on patrol with Chat, and she almost had her earrings taken by an akuma.

One night on patrol, after Chat made a joke about her being too tired, she snapped at him. He went silent and his ears flopped, face falling. 

“Oh, Chat,” she began, feeling immensely guilty, “oh I didn’t mean it, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you, I’ve just been so tired lately, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, my Lady,” Chat said with a winning smile, putting a hand on her shoulder, “Wanna talk about it?”

Ladybug nibbled on her lip before speaking, “It’s about my overseas friend. Something’s happened to him. Something bad.”

“What is it?” Chat asked softly.

“I don’t know,” Ladybug admitted, rubbing her arms in search of some comfort, “But he hasn’t talked to me in weeks, which is odd. And I knew things were getting very dangerous for him, but he seemed to be doing alright. He hasn’t posted anything on social media and neither have his friends. I don’t know what’s going on and I know he keeps his life a secret from his mother as well, so it’s not like I can ask her.”

“I’m sure he’ll be alright,” Chat tried, putting both his hands on Ladybug’s forearms and squeezing in comfort, smiling at her, “He’s been through worse and made it out, right?”

Marinette shrugged, “I don’t know, because I don’t know what happened. I’m worried he might be – that he –” Marinette bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, refusing to cry in front of Chat again.

“Shh,” he said softly, pulling her into a tight hug, “it’s going to be alright, it will be. If no one’s posted anything, then I’m sure he’s still alive, at the very least. If something that serious had happened, then his friends would have told his mom. I know it’s hard, but no news is good news, right?”

“I guess so,” Ladybug said softly, “Thanks Chat.”

“Anytime, my Lady.”

* * *

 

The next day during her class after lunch, her phone rang. She blushed and was about to silence it when she saw it was a call from Jim. Her eyes widened.

“Marinette,” Madame Bustier called from the front of the room, “is everything alright?”

“Pardon me, Madame,” Marinette said, standing up, “but I have to take this.”

Mme. Bustier nodded, “Be quick, please.”

Marinette nodded and rushed from the room, heading to the girls’ bathroom. Thankfully, it was empty. She got in and called Jim back.

“Hey, Mari!” Jim’s cheery voice crackled over the phone.

“What the hell, Jim?” Marinette cried, Tikki flying out of her purse and giving her a worried look, “Silence for over almost a month and then you call me in the middle of class?”

“Oh crap, I didn’t get you in trouble, did I?”

“No,” Marinette said frantically, “but still! What’s been going on? I’ve been worried sick!”

“It’s alright,” Jim assured her, “I’m okay, okay? Listen, I’ll call you back when you’re done school, just text me.”

“You better give me a good explanation,” Marinette threatened, “Or so help me, I will get on the next plane to California, Ladybug be damned. Uh, no offence Tikki.”

Tikki shook her head but Jim just laughed through the receiver.

“ _ D’accord, d’accord,  _ I promise I’ll tell you everything, but don’t worry, because I’m home now, in one piece, soul intact.”

“Okay,” Marinette said with a sigh, “I’m glad to hear from you Jim.”

“Same here, Mari. You would not believe.”

Marinette chuckled, “Okay, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye Mari.”

“Bye Jim.”

She ended the call and sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes had filled with tears but she hadn’t cried yet. She splashed some cold water on her face, reapplied her eyeliner quickly, and then quietly made her way back to class.

When she had, Alya shot her a look, begging for Marinette to explain later. In between periods, she told her, Nino, and Adrien that Jim hadn’t been answering her calls lately and had just called, saying he would explain after school. The other three began to come up with theories as to what happened, and Marinette decided that Alya’s was most likely to explain – Jim had gone on a surprise trip with bad service and so he hadn’t been able to talk to anyone. Marinette doubted it was something so benign, and highly suspected trolls being involved with his three week silence.

* * *

 

That evening, Marinette sat in front of her monitor and called Jim back. He answered immediately, and she gasped at his appearance.

He was pale, so much more so than he had been the last time they had videochatted. Dark circles hung under his eyes, and he seemed thinner.

“Jim,” she whispered, “what happened to you.”

“Okay,” Jim began, smiling as he shifted in his seat, “it  _ sounds  _ real bad, but it’s really not so bad, promise.”

* * *

 

“That’s pretty bad, James Lake Jr!”

Jim chuckled nervously after he had finished his retelling of the story. Marinette’s eyes were wide and her face was red. He didn’t like the frown on her face, or the way she used his full name.

“Yeah...but I made it back in one piece.”

“Barely!” She shrieked, throwing her hands up, “Jim! You went to, to, to  _ l’inferne!  _ To troll Hell! After being attacked by Angor Rot, losing one of your best friends, rescuing Claire’s brother, killing another troll, being trapped there, kidnapped, imprisoned, challenged, beaten –  _ mon Dieu  _ Jim!” By then, tears began to roll down Marinette’s eyes and she furiously wiped them away. A tissue floated in front of her and she took it with a “ _ Merci,  _ Tikki.”

“Hey, hey it’s okay,” Jim assured, “Look, I won’t lie and say it wasn’t bad, because every moment of it sucked. But I did what I needed to. The bridge is destroyed, Angor Rot is dead for good, Gunmar is still trapped, we rescued Enrique and Nomura, Aaarrrgghh was brought back, and I’m home now.  I’m home, I’m alright. I’ll be alright.”

“I know,” Marinette hiccuped, “but I was so worried Jim. I’m on the other side of the world, but I’m here for you. I’m one of the only people in the world who understands what you’re going through. We rely on each other. Please never do something like this again, Jim. I’m glad you’re back, but I was so so so worried.  _ Je te manque.” _

“I missed you too,” Jim said with a weak smile. Seeing Marinette so upset almost brought him to tears, but he was too exhausted to cry. He was running on fumes and no doubt that as soon as he bathed and hit his bed, he would be out like a light.

The two talked for a little bit more, about what happened on Jim’s side, what Marinette had been doing in the meantime. He was more than happy to talk about Ladybug, and both were happy for the distraction.

“Anyways, I should be doing my homework before dinner, because I have patrol again with Chat,” Marinette said at last, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

“Sounds good, Mari,” Jim said as she ended the call. It went blank and he slumped back at his desk. “Man, I’m tired.”

He glanced at the clock and saw it was only 2. He groaned and grabbed the stack of homework that Toby and Claire had collected for him. They had done some, which was super nice of them. He would have to treat them all to tacos to thank them for covering him while he was in the Darklands. He was just glad to be back.


End file.
